T'en as mis du temps !
by Burning Asteria
Summary: K.I.S.E : Kleptomane irrationnellement sensible et énervant. Mais ils ne pouvaient que l'aimer, ils ne l'avouaient juste que quand il était absent.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment !

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur KNB, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop changé les caractères de chacun ! Je demande donc votre indulgence !

 **Disclaimer** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. On remercie pour cela Tadatoshi Fujimaki .

Je remercie aussi ma bêta **PetitPentagram** pour la relecture et la correction des fautes !

Sur ce bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais afin de m'améliorer !

* * *

Après des semaines d'attentes, elle pouvait le voir traînant sa valise derrière lui dans ce hall d'aéroport. N'écoutant que ses instincts, elle se propulsa en avant et se jeta à son cou. Enfin, elle pouvait le sentir contre elle.

Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvant pour les nerfs. Sans le soutient sans faille de ses amis, elle ne sait pas comment elle aurait tenu. A l''annonce de la terrible nouvelle, elle avait cru voir son monde s'effondrer autour d'elle.

Elle était seule ce jour-là. Un simple coup de fil avait bouleversé sa vie. Un inconnu au téléphone lui avait seulement lâché quelques mots à travers le combiné. Ses mots avaient été si détachés et si froids qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le pire.

 _« L'avion de votre compagnon a disparu des radars. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'il est advenu de l'appareil et de l'équipage ainsi que ses passagers. Nous vous donnerons de plus amples informations quand nous en aurons. »_

Restée seule dans son appartement, le combiné avait glissé et avait atterri au sol. Elle ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Il devait être parti tout au plus quelques jours. Rien de bien différent de leur quotidien.

Un coup de sonnette l'avait sorti de ses pensées. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle s'était traînée jusqu'à la porte avec désespoir. Sur le pas de celle-ci se trouvait un jeune homme à la chevelure rouge et aux yeux hétéroclites.

Évidemment, il était déjà au courant.

Il savait toujours tout. Mais ce jour-là, loin de lui déplaire, elle trouvait cela rassurant. Sa présence auprès d'elle parvenait un temps soit peu à apaiser ses angoisses. La guidant doucement dans son propre appartement, il l'installa dans son canapé.

Peu de mots avaient été échangés. Aucun des deux n'en avait besoin. Le silence qui les entourait n'était en rien menaçant. Par sa présence, il voulait lui montrer qu'il était là et pour le moment, c'était suffisant.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, il se décida enfin à briser celui-ci : _« je vais prévenir les autres et on fera tout pour le retrouver. On remuera ciel et terre s'il le faut. On ne va pas te laisser tomber, tu m'entends ? »._

Elle n'avait rien répondu. Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. On avait beau s'appeler Akashi Seijuro, on ne pouvait pas pour autant faire de miracle !

L'attente avait alors commencé. Longue et sournoise. Sa pire ennemie.

Avec tout ce temps de libre, elle pouvait imaginer tous les pires scénarios catastrophes possibles et inimaginables. Elle ne voulait pas. Mais elle préférait encore ceci à l'espérance. Se préparer au pire , se blinder pour être prête le cas échéant.

Encore que, durant les visites de ses amis elle se prenait au jeu de l'illusion. Elle aussi, elle voulait y croire. Et c'était plus facile à plusieurs que toute seule.

D'ailleurs, depuis qu'on le lui avait annoncé, elle n'était pratiquement jamais seule. Il y avait toujours au moins un membre de la génération miracle – incluant aussi les pièces rapportées – à ses côtés.

Elle leur était reconnaissante de ne pas la laisser s'isoler. Elle avait bien vu dans leur regard leur inquiétude. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait que celle-ci était autant pour elle que pour Kise. Se serrant les coudes les uns les autres, cette épreuve les rapprochait encore plus comme une famille. Sa famille.

Après plusieurs jours, elle avait arrêté les appels. Elle en avait assez de se frotter aux refus de tous ces bureaucrates. Elle savait qu'Akashi, lui, continuait à les harceler. Et à défaut d'être forte, elle se reposait sur lui.

Ce manège avait continué des jours. Mais cela lui avait semblé des semaines. A force de se ronger les sangs, le temps avait perdu de sa valeur. Transformant les secondes en minutes, les minutes en jours, les jours en semaines …

Elle voulait juste pouvoir prendre du repos. Fermer les yeux et dormir. Juste quelques instants de paix où elle pourrait oublier. Mais même ses songes ne lui laissaient aucun répit lui montrant sans relâche une image de Ryota baignant dans son propre sang.

Elle avait fini par arrêter de manger, perdant du poids à vue d'œil. Murasakibara avait beau lui proposer ses pâtisseries – chose rare pour lui – elle refusait obstinément toute nourriture. Les chamailleries d'Aomine et Kagami ne parvenaient même plus à lui soutirer un sourire.

Inquiet, Kuroko avait demandé de l'aide auprès de Midorima. Mais même le jeune médecin ne voyait pas quoi faire. Incapable de la laisser dans cet état, Takao avait alors proposer des "tours de gardes". Acceptés à l'unanimité.

La solution était venue un soir de pluie. Kasamatsu alors avec elle avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Comme il le faisait autrefois avec son cadet, il avait secoué son amie. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère de frapper une fille mais une petite remontrance ne faisait jamais de mal.

Là où la douceur des autres avait échoué, lui avait réussi. Sa vie était toujours aussi morne mais elle se reprenait lentement en main. Céder à l'espoir lui semblait finalement une bonne option.

Si bien qu'un jour, Akashi vint vers elle le sourire aux lèvres. Il tenait particulièrement à lui annoncer lui-même la nouvelle. On avait retrouver l'appareil et il n'y avait semble-t-il pas de blessé grave.

Des effusions de joie et des cris avaient résonné un peu partout dans la pièce. Et pour les moins pudiques d'entre eux, les larmes avaient simplement coulé.

Quelques jours avaient encore été nécessaire avant de pouvoir revoir les proches tant attendus !

Accompagnée de ses proches – qui eux-mêmes ne pouvaient plus attendre – elle avait attendu plusieurs heures dans ce hall entre les courants d'air froid.

Son monde s'était soudain remis à tourner lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu marchant vers elle. Ses traits étaient tirés et fatigués et son regard perdu mais il était au moins en vie. N'écoutant que ses instincts, elle se propulsa en avant et se jeta à son cou. Enfin, elle pouvait le sentir contre elle.

Que c'était bon de sentir ses bras se refermer autour de son corps. Sentir sa chaleur et son souffle au creux de son cou.

Relâchant la pression des dernière semaines, il sentit contre lui les soubresauts de la jeune fille ne laissant aucune hésitation sur leur origine. Aucun doute que les derniers jours avait dû être éprouvants pour elle aussi.

Ils étaient tous les deux de nouveau à la maison.


End file.
